Spectre of the Council
by Time-Phantom
Summary: Six months after the destruction of the Normandy, Ashley Williams who is still mourning the loss of her commmander is made an offer by the council. *One Shot*


**AN/ I thought this story up when I was writing my other story, when I thought. "Wouldn't it be cool is Ashley was a spectre?" and this is how I think that would happen.**

It's been six months since the Normandy was destroyed and Shepard went missing...or at least I want to think that. The doc's say I'm ready for active duty again, they say they haven't found Shepard's body. Part of me still wants to think he's gonna come through the door of the crappy apartment that the alliance got for me and tell me bad one liners like he used to...god I miss him. Captain or should I say councilor Anderson wanted to see me, what ever it was he made sure to let me know it was urgent.

"Williams it's good to see you." Anderson greeted "I hear you've been promoted."

"Yes to operations chief." I answered stiffly. I turned around to see the other members of the council standing on the other side of Anderson's office. "Whats going on?"

"We've come to discuss you chief Williams." The asari councilor said.

"Discuss away."

The turian councilor stepped up and started talking, but it was more of a growl then any thing. "You survived the geth attack on Eden prime, while your unit was destroyed." He could of used better words. "You showed a remarkable will to survive against over whelming odds."

The salarian councilor who was always a little quieter than the other two and never really seemed to be all that interested in what was going on stepped in. " We've seen you're combat prowess on security vids on the citadel after the attack was over and we've seen the commendations you're former commanding officers have written in you're service record...we are impressed."

"Ok whats this about?" I asked still confused about what was going on.

The asari councilor walked up to me. "We would like you to join the special tactics and reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They wanted me to be a spectre! "What!...Shepard isn't gone a year yet and you want me to replace him!"

"Be reasonable, now that Shepard's gone humanity needs a hero...and right now you're the best we've got!" Anderson said

The turian councilor started to cut in "You helped Shepard save the Citadel, you're skill and determination puts you at the top of our list."

This wasn't right, Shepard saved this council and they thank him by replacing him. "No I wont do it!"

"Williams we need you to do this!" Anderson sighed "Since Shepard died human colonies have been disappearing, the council can't get involved but this is still a concern for us."

"This rash of disappearances could spread to other colonies." the salarian councilor said

"The council cannot be seen getting involved in another council races problems, but a spectre investigating them would be exceptible."

"What would the commander do?" Anderson asked

"That's not fair captain and you know it!" I shouted. But he was right, if people were disappearing Shepard would do what he could to help. "Ok...I'll...I'll do it."

"Thank you Williams." Anderson said sighing with relief.

"You will be given all the rights as a spectre and will be investigating this under the assumption that you are there to reestablish good relations with the Terminus colonies." the asari councilor said.

After that the meeting was over and the other three left Anderson's office. I still couldn't believe what just happened. This morning I woke up Operations chief Ashley Williams and now at the drop of a hat I'm a spectre, being sent to investigate missing colonies in the Terminus systems.

"I want to thank you again for doing this for us." Anderson said

"I'm not doing this for you or the rest of the council!" I snapped "I'm doing it because those colonists need help...I'm doing this because...Shepard would have."

**End**

**AN/ I hoped you all liked this oneshot.** **I honestly I don't think the council would not do any thing about the missing colonies like they appeared to do in the game and making Ashley a spectre was just sort of an off the top of my head kind of thing. **

**Please review. **


End file.
